Krul
Krul is a character from the video game, VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Krul VS Lord Raptor (Abandoned) * Krul vs Pyramid Head (By RoaringRexe) * Krul vs. Solomon Grundy (Completed by GalacticAttorney) * Spinal vs. Krul (Completed by GalacticAttorney and RoaringRexe) * Tusk vs Krul (By RoaringRexe) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Amumu (League of Legends) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Nightmare (SoulCalibur) * Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) History Krul's history is largely unknown, but dev lore suggests that he was once a strong warrior who was eventually cursed with eternal life. He believes that the large sword in his chest, which he lovingly calls Hellrazor, is the source of his agony, and he wanders the Halcyon Fold searching for any who have the capacity to bring his suffering to an end. Death Battle Info Krul specializes in 1v1s, able to dish out large amounts of punishment while quickly regaining his own health mid-battle through lifesteal. As he has been undead for untold centuries, Krul is experienced in listless amounts of combat situations and styles. He is even strong enough to defeat the Kraken, who was stated to be easily able to destroy a large city, all on his own. His Heroic Perk, Shadows Empower Me, grants Krul a large burst of movement speed upon standing still in the shadows for three seconds. Upon Krul's next basic attack, the hit foe receives a large slow, decreasing attack and movement speed. His first ability, Dead Man's Rush, allows him to dash to a target and strike them for substantial damage. The strike grants Krul a health barrier, preventing enemies from actually dealing damage to him, which lasts for several seconds. This ability also applies a stack of Weakness, which is explained in the next paragraph. His second ability, Spectral Smite, passively allows Krul to apply Weakness to his enemies through basic attacks, decreasing the attack speed and movement speed of the enemy. Weakness can stack up to eight times on a single target at once. Krul can also activate Spectral Smite to bring Hellrazor down on the target, dealing a large burst of damage and healing a large portion of Krul's own health. The health healed depends on how many stacks of Weakness Krul has applied to the target. Activating Spectral Smite consumes all stacks of Weakness on a target. His final ability, or Ultimate, is called From Hell's Heart. With this ability, Krul pulls Hellrazor from his chest and flings it at a foe. Hellrazor flies forward a set distance and returns to Krul like a boomerang. Hellrazor deals damage to a foe upon contact and also heavily stuns upon contact. The damage dealt and stun duration increase depending on how far Hellrazor has traveled, so an experienced Krul might throw it out and run behind an opponent to maximize the attack's effects. Krul Death Battle Bio (DeviantArt) Gallery Death Metal Krul 1.jpeg|Death Metal Krul I Death Metal Krul 2.jpeg|Death Metal Krul II Death Metal Krul 3.png|Death Metal Krul III Summer Party Krul.jpeg|Summer Party Krul Dead-Man's-Rush.jpg|Dead Man's Rush Spectral-Smite.jpg|Spectral Smite From-Hell's-Heart.jpg|From Hell's Heart Krul-P-shadows-empower-me.png|Shadows Empower Me Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Zombies